With respect to vehicular control devices mounted on electric railway vehicles, vehicular control devices are being developed that decrease maintenance work, that enable size and weight reduction with the practical use of fully silicon carbide (SiC) based components, and the like.
In a vehicular control device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, each of multiple functional modules forming the vehicular control device has an interface surface on which both the signal lines and power lines are connected together at one side surface, and each of the interface surfaces is arranged facing in the same direction, thus enabling mounting and detaching of the power lines and signal lines from the one side surface.
In a vehicular control device having an housing using, in order to reduce maintenance work, stainless steel, which has a lower thermal conductivity than iron, aluminum, or the like, or in a reduced-size or reduced-weight vehicular control device, a problem occurs in that housing internal temperature rises due to generation of heat by electronic components within the housing.
A vehicular power conversion device disclosed in Patent Literature 2 is provided with an air channel and fan, and thus heat generated by a power unit arranged in a control box is efficiently released to the exterior.